wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Civet
Now owned by Yinjia96/ ---- * Please do not edit this page or use its contents without Yinjia96's permission! ”I was supposed to be soap, for moons sake! That doesn’t exactly bring up my self-worth any.” Appearance Civet is awe-inspiring to some, terrifying to others. He’s tall and long, with large wings, extra-curvy tail, double ruffs, and small talons. Bayou has once stated in an interview (with himself), “Civet is a work of art, and inside of him is the best kind of tech there is; animus magic.” On the back of his head, Civet has a small hole—about the size of a pebble—that Bayou uses to turn him into ‘sleep mode.’ Civet’s colors are the most magnificent thing about him. While they can’t change color, they make up for it in their beauty. His main body is brownish-gray, with blue lines the color of the sky running through his scales. These lines fade into a light green, briefly, at his shoulders and top part of his legs. His wings are green as well, similar to the light green previously mentioned, and share their color with his four (two on each side) ruffs. On his wings, lines similar to those on his body start out as ocean blue, then fade into purple, then rose red. His eyes are dark, pitch black and utterly colorless—usually emotionless, too. Relationships Bayou: Civet has never liked his creator, and probably never will. He thinks of him as selfish, rude, and noisy. He hates it. And he knows Bayou knows it too. Flurry: They're friends, and Civet appreciates her trying to help him. He's now five-percent less depressed, which is a big difference considering how much he wanted death before he met her. Personality |-|Before {story name}= Civet is close to the definition of “depressed.” In addition, after years of trying to disobey, he’s become an obedient fool who will only refuse to kill or harm other dragons. He’s on the worst terms with himself, with extremely low self-esteem and severe depression that often causes him to want to die. He often wishes himself dead, then gets annoyed at Bayou for making him unkillable. Besides his depressed side, Civet is smart and crafty. When he’s nervous, he stutters and he often has trouble finding ways to voice his thoughts. He doesn’t like being complimented and will take it as an insult, only because he’s never been complimented. The same goes for being questioned. |-|After {story name}= Civet came away from the little misadventure a slightly changed dragon. He's still crafty, nervous, and the opposite of outspoken. But he's less depressed now, thanks to Flurry. He doesn't think of death as fondly as he did, and he knows that it's something that will allude him for a while. He's become a bit sarcastic, one way to cope with the change. He hates talking about himself, which appears as selfless until you realize that it's so then he doesn't have to share anything. He's quick to deny anything and he's learned how to lie, but he'll only ever lie to strangers when he thinks it's best. Backstory (Mentions of stabbing and stuff.) Civet was always told he wasn’t meant to exist. A mere stray thought brought him into existence. And for that, he hates himself and Bayou. Before Civet was made, Bayou had thought of a dragon like Civet who could think for himself, made his own personality, and was impossible to kill. When Bayou began a spell to magic up some soap—the fact that it was something so insignificant doesn’t help Civet’s self-esteem—when he imagined a dragon like Civet instead. And thus, Civet opened his eyes and was more aware of the world around him than any newborn. Civet was created with the knowledge that he was brought into life through magic. His first few years were torture, being poked and prodded by Bayou to try to figure out what he was. Civet did not grow like a normal dragon, always staying the same height. He was always partially robotic, made to follow orders and do all the dirty work. Civet could never be harmed in any way, making death impossible. He was the perfect creation that was never made to exist. That thought, even back then, sickened him. Civet was ordered around all his life. Whenever he disobeyed, Bayou stabbed Civet. He couldn’t bleed, but it still hurt. It hurt and hurt and hurt for hours until Civet finally agreed to obey. Suffice to say, Civet’s life got no more pleasant the older he was. If anything, the punishments got worse, until Civet finally stopped rebelling and agreed to everything Bayou wanted him to do. He’s tried to end his life several times, with no avail. When he was five, Civet decided to leave Bayou and find his own place in Pyrrhia. Maybe someone could help him—either someone to help him see past his death wish, or someone who could fulfill it. It took four years, up to the present year, until the boat was ready. What will happen next to our daring partial robotic friend? Trivia * A civet is an adorable animal that’s like the cross of a raccoon and fox. * He’s one of the views of a fanfic I need a name for Gallery Feel free to draw him if you’d like ^_^ File:CivetCloud.png|By Cloud! Tysm; he’s adorable! Civet FR.jpeg|FR by Pinkrose! Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Adoptable Category:Content (Yinjia96)